The Loss They Suffered
by Invader Kathy Starsky
Summary: This goes out to all who are remembering 9/11 and are thinking about those who work hard to protect us. I only own my OCs. Mentions of TF RB.


The Loss They Suffered

All Transformers belong to Hasbro. I only own my OCs. Don't like, hit the back button.

Warning; angst and mourning.

The first few rays of daylight stretched over the horizon. While it brushed away the shadows of night, it did very little to push away the lessen sorrow that currently resided that day. For today was the anniversary of one of the most tragic events that took place on this Earth. And one individual, who while he wasn't human, felt the agonizing aura of loss almost suffocating.

Zettabyte was waiting calmly for his partner as always. They had a long talk that week about what happened years ago today. His spark ached as he recalled the information that Sasha gave him. Midnight must have felt the mournful tension as well as she hadn't uttered a sound that morning. The mechling sighed a stroked a single large digit down the feline's back as they both waited for their human friend to come out. A few more minutes passed before the raven-haired girl stepped into the garage.

"Hey guys," she greeted with a weak smile. Her attire for that day consisted of a black turtleneck that had a small velvet white rose on the chest area right below her neck, a black skirt, her usual black rubber boots, her ponytail held up by a gray scrunchie, and black lipstick. The only spec of color on her besides her violet eyes was her amethyst highlight.

"Hey Sasha. You ready?" the Cybertronian adolescent asked.

Sasha merely nodded as her smiled faltered, scooping up Midnight before replying, "As ready as I've always been."

Her partner only nodded solemnly as he transformed and allowed her to get in his passenger seat before they drove off.

 _Ten minutes later in front of the school; Third Person Perspective_

They may have arrived early but that didn't mean they were expecting the building to be so…silent.

Instantly, Zettabyte spoke up, "If you want we can drive around until-"

"No, I'll be fine," Sasha interrupted quickly but gently as she let Midnight slip into her backpack. "It'll give me some time to gather my thoughts."

"Alright. Just call me when you're out and then we'll bridge to…you know where," the robotic extraterrestrial said carefully, not trusting himself to say the name of their future location in fear that it would be the breaking point for his partner.

"Got it. See you after school," the nature-lover said gently as she turned to walk towards the school while her partner drove off.

 _In the desert several hours later; Zettabyte's Perspective_

The mechanical youth sat cross-legged under the shade of rock formation. Thoughts ran through his processor. Ones that he hadn't come across since the war started. Why do sentient beings commit violence when they feel wronged or threatened? What good can possibly come from it?

 _None, that's the answer_ , Zettabyte thought bitterly. The idea that violence made everything better was about as logical as believing that artificial light was better for plants than natural sunlight. How could causing others pain or trauma lead to anything good? What provoked such things anyway? The mechling could easily remember asking one of his teachers such a question only to receive silence.

"Is it really in all of our natures to hurt others as worse as we can when we feel wronged?" he asked out loud though he knew he would get no response. He then thought about what Sasha had told him by her grandmother inside a grocery store, both blissfully unaware about what was going on until they hear a deafening boom and hard tremor. He pictured them rushing home only to be swept up and hugged by their family who are crying tears of relief and sorrow.

Zettabyte felt dread seep into his spark as he thought about it. His human friend had been that close to where it happened. Had it been any closer, would she and her grandmother have been killed? Would he have never met her? The thought of Sasha reminded him to check his chronometer. Sure enough, it was almost time for him to go get his charge. As he got up he noticed a group of wild rabbits frolicking near a small burrow. The mother was lying under the warm sun while her offspring bounded around her, noses twitching and ears flickering.

Normally such a sight would have made the Cybertronian adolescent smile but today, it just made his spark ache more. He wondered what the spouses and children of the deceased victims had been doing before they were alerted of the tragedy. Were they playing? Eating? Dreaming about when their loved one would arrive?

"None of those humans deserved to die. Not a _single_ one," the ruby and sapphire mechling said, looking down at the ground with his servos clenched into fists. With that said, he transformed and drove towards the school.

 _Fifteen minutes later in front of the school; Zettabyte's Perspective_

Just as Zettabyte pulled in front of the school, Sasha walked over to him, two creamy white and yellow pastry boxes in her arms. The look in her eyes was unreadable and for a moment, he thought she was going to cry. It took everything he had not to transform in front of her classmates then and there.

As she plopped into the passenger seat, she immediately spoke softly, "Hey Zetta."

"Hey Sasha, what do you have there?" the extraterrestrial robotic teen questioned.

"Some leftover pastries Adalia and Colette gave me. They were making pastries for the town firefighters and they ended up with more leftovers than they expected. Actually…I think I know what to do with them," the raven-haired girl stated in a tone that had a hint of hope while letting Midnight out of her backpack. The black-furred mammal then proceeded to nuzzle her unofficial owner.

"Oh?" the mechling probed curiously.

"Yeah. But first we need to call Agent Fowler," the Goth responded.

 _One hour later in Griffin Rock; Third Person Perspective_

All was peaceful at the Burns' residence. Charlie was sipping his coffee as he read police reports while his children were in the base with the Bots. Blades and Dani were cleaning Blades' scoop claw, Boulder was helping Graham with fixing some wiring in the console, Heatwave and Kade were exchanging sarcastic banter, and Cody was telling Chase how the phrase "it's a steal" didn't truly mean theft. Just as the patriarch was about to pour himself some more coffee, he heard the door bell ring. Leaving his mug on the counter, he walked to the front door and opened it. What he saw made his jaw drop.

A large, metallic crate say before just a few feet in front of the front door. On top of it was what looked to be a pastry box. Taped to the crate was a folded note. Carefully walking towards the crate, the chief slowly removed the note and unfolded it. When he read the content, he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

Activating his comlink tab, he alerted his family, "Everyone come up here. Someone left us special gift."

Not ten minutes later was the law enforcer joined by his children and their robotic partners. Dani took the box off of the crate as Boulder then lifted the crate up before both rescuers opened their respective packages. Kade drooled when he saw the cookies, pastries, and other baked goods.

"Wow, these look and smell amazing," Graham stated as he stared at the sweets. The construction engineer turned to look at his partner and was surprised when he saw that all four mechs' faceplates were displaying looks of shock. "Hey Boulder, what's in the crate?"

"It's full of Energon goodies and rust sticks!" Boulder exclaimed excitedly. "I thought they were gone for good when Optimus told us that Cybertron went dark."

Both human and Cybertronian rescuers tasted their respective treats before moaning in delight.

"This. Is. Delicious!" Kade exclaimed as he eagerly took another bite out of the chocolate croissant he selected.

"I'll say. I haven't had Energon goodies like these since I was a youngling," Heatwave grinned.

"Who sent them anyway?" Dani probed as she finished her peanut butter cookie.

"All there was this note," Charlie explained as he showed them all what it said. In clear hand writing, it read; _For the ones who go all out to save the lives of anyone who needs your courage and strength._

 _In New York; Third Person Perspective_

After dropping the second and last pastry box off at the New York City Fire Department and watching in content as the firefighters came out and grinned happily over the package, Sasha and Zettabyte drove away. It had taken a lot of question dodging and begging for the mechling to get Soundwave to bridge him to Griffin Rock and then New York but he managed. However, as they drove to their next location, their moods began to darken. It was as if they had crossed into a forbidden zone. As they drew closer, the nature-lover felt her metallic alien friend begin to shake.

Placing a hand on his trembling dashboard, the Goth spoke, "Zetta? Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah. Just a bit anxious," the Cybertronian adolescent stuttered.

"You don't have to do this you know," the raven-haired girl reassured her friend firmly.

"No, I'm not backing out. I'm going with you," the mechanical youth said adamantly with a loving tone. Sasha seemed to accept her partner's reservations as she didn't question it again. After about twelve minutes, they arrived at the spot. A large opened area stood before them. It had a few trees planted about to go along with the small museum building and plaques. But the biggest and most noticeable features were the two large square polls of water. Despite the somewhat beauty of the said trees and pools, Zettabyte felt a strange empty feeling. As though the place was missing something and he could guess what.

By this time, Sasha had stepped out of the passenger and now sat on his hood as she stared at the scene before her. A few minutes go by before she allows the tears she had been holding in to run freely down her face as her partner comforted her while still in his car mode. They were like this for a good forty-five minutes before she finally calmed down.

"The present and future may not have the same significance as the past but it has all the potential it can offer. That's why we must move forward," the ruby and sapphire mechling stated as his partner got back into his passenger seat.

Her only response was a smile and a nod. Moments later, they were back in Jasper, and for some reason, the barren desert area seemed to be brighter.

My mother, sister, and I brought doughnuts to the fire department where we live. That's how I was inspired. I know it's not very good but I tried. Let us remember those who were lost that faithful day. Flamers and haters will be ignored.


End file.
